Quando três gerações se encontram
by Lillikah Weasley-Potter
Summary: O que acontece quando se juntam em um mesmo lugar 5 Potters adolescentes?   8 adolescentes do futuro.  6 do passado.  Hogwarts inteira no presente.  Voldemort ainda vivo.  O que você falaria a seus pais se os visse com a sua idade?
1. Prefácio

31 de agosto de 2020

**Gabinete do Ministro da Magia. 17h30.**

- Finalmente, mais um dia calmo e pacífico...pacífico até demais, penso eu, que bobagem, estou ficando é velho isso sim!

-Falando sozinho Sr. Ministro?

- Ow...Caramba...perdão, Sra. Andrews...não percebi que estava ai... – disse o homem ruborizando as orelhas.

- Perdoe-me a intromissão, mas a Chefe do Departamento de Mistérios Mágicos, Sra. Hermione Weasley, deseja falar-lhe, e parece um tanto afobada.

-oh! Claro, deixe-a entrar...e Sra. Andrews, na próxima anuncie só como Hermione...entre nós não são necessárias tantas formalidades.

A Senhora Andrews riu-se.

- Eu sei Senhor Ministro. Mas é costume. – disse saindo das vistas do ministro.

Segundos mais tarde, ouve-se uma batida na porta.

- Com licença ministro. Desculpe o tardar, mas o assunto é urgente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ?– disse o homem preocupando-se- Rose? Hugo? Os gêmeos?

-Não, não, eles estão bem, eu acho...bom estão com o Rony de qualquer forma.

-Ok, certo. Só uma coisa, sabe que não precisa dessas formalidades, não é?

- Sim Sr. – disse Hermione- mas estamos em horário de serviço, prefiro assim.

- Tudo bem então, qual seu assunto?

- Esse livro, "A fantástica História das Fadas – poemas de adoração", de Matilda Tinkers

- Perdão, mas não são criaturas altamente inofensivas.

- Sim e são o disfarce perfeito. Olha, sei que parece idiotice, mas tudo leva a crer que nesse livro, há um feitiço de viagem temporal. Mais precisamente um feitiço de invocação. Ao que tudo indica o tal feitiço traga, todos os seres vivos em um raio de 10 metros da pessoa que o leu.

- E como pode saber disso? Para onde vão essas pessoas?

- Nós combinamos uma série de coincidências entre pessoas desaparecidas, através do registro de aurores, e bom, veja o senhor mesmo.

E passou uma pasta para o Senhor ministro ver. Acompanhou atentamente sua postura mudar na cadeira, seu franzer de celhos atrás dos óculos para finalmente levantar a cabeça e dizer.

- Alguma forma de algum seguidor daquele...daquela criatura, saber disso?

- Pelo quem tomamos conhecimento, ele soube um dia, mas, não se preocupe, não sabemos como, mas ele não seguiu adiante, com esse livro...

- Co-Como assim? – perguntou o homem, com os olhos azuis arregalados de pavor...

- Um dos seus escritos, aqueles que nós encontramos na Borgin & Burkes, depois da guerra e que ao que parece estavam antes na casa dos Malfoy, citavam o livro e sua suspeita. Bom a partir daí segui a pista. Irônico, não? – disse Hermione dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Seguir a pista de Voldemort? Um tanto masoquista por assim dizer, não é querida? – disse, dando um sorrisinho torto.

- Rony e Harry disseram a mesma coisa.

- Eles já sabem?

- Não de tudo. Só dos escritos e de que eu ia estudá-los.

- Bom assim fico mais aliviado. Pelo menos, meu _genro_ parece estar menos neurótico com esse assunto.

- Pois é...agora ele fica neurótico com aqueles seis lá!

- Seis?

- É...Teddy, James, Albus, Lilly, Minnie e a Gina,claro! – riu-se a castanha.

- Pois é e de todos, acho quem dá mais trabalho é a _minha filha._

Hermione riu ainda mais da piadinha do _sogro._

- Bom tenho que ir, se me atrasar para a festa, _minha sogra_, ou melhor, _sua esposa_ me mata.

- _Molly_ está mais temperamental com os netos do que era com os filhos. Ahn, Hermione? Pode deixar comigo um exemplar do livro. Gostaria de estudá-lo mais tarde.

- Claro, fique com este exemplar- disse, retirando um fino livro lilás da bolsa – só não o leia em voz alta, não sabemos ainda como ativam-se o feitiço

- Tudo bem. Vou usar a rede de Flu do escritório, aceita?

- Ah, não, prefiro aparatar mesmo.

- Se é assim, até mais, Hermione.

- Até mais, _Arthur!_____  
__N.d.A:__  
__os Gêmeos: Richard e Helen Weasley. 1 ano e 9 meses . Nasceram após o Epílogo de Relíquias da Morte.__  
__Minnie: Minerva Muriel Potter. 1 anos e 7 meses. Assim como os gêmeos nasceu após os acontecimentos de Rdm.__Sim, Arthur Weasley é Ministro da Magia!_


	2. Capítulo 1

A Toca

Quarto Principal

1º de setembro de 2020

10h30min

- Á essa hora os "meninos" estão deixando as crianças na plataforma para embarcarem...

Disse Molly Weasley arrumando a cama enquanto o marido observava os títulos da estante e tentava de todo o jeito manter-se acordado e com cara de "não-estou-cansado-ou-de-ressaca", própria do seu cargo, afinal, Arthur Weasley agora era Ministro da Magia.

- Molly, os meninos são adultos agora, por Merlin, a Ginny já tem 39 anos, quando vai parar de tratá-los como "meninos"?

- Pra mim serão sempre meus meninos. – respondeu a bruxa com a cara torcida, aquela que diz que é melhor não contrariá-la – E o que você tanto procura na estante?

-Um livro, eu trouxe ontem, você viu?

- Àquele das fadas?

- Isso.

- Coloquei na estante.

- Onde?

- Em cima de uns livros, sei lá... Por que tanto interesse no livrinho cor-de-rosa, Arthur? É presente pra Rosie? – perguntou a mulher sorrindo...- O aniversário dela é daqui a cinco dias...

- Não Molly – disse o bruxo com ar cansado e preocupado- esse livro está sendo examinado justamente pra não ser dado de presente pra nenhuma criança, ou adulto, bruxo ou trouxa. Digamos que, hum, ele contem escondido um feitiço, que passou-nos despercebido até agora, e hum, nem sei se podia estar te contando isso, mas, enfim, Hermione, pra variar, andou pesquisando e apresentou-o ontem, inclusive fiquei com o livro para poder dar uma olhada.

- Que tipo de feitiço Arthur? – perguntou-lhe a esposa com olhar de pânico – Algo que faça aquele pesadelo voltar?

"_O correto seria dizer voltar para aquele pesadelo...", pensou o Sr. Weasley._

- Não sabemos exatamente Molly. Venha me ajude a procurá-lo.

Estação King Cross

Plataforma 9 ¾

1º de Setembro de 2020

11h02min

- EI, TOMEM CUIDADO! E NÃO SE METAM EM ENCRENCAS! – Gritou o homem de cabelos pretos bagunçados para os filhos que já estavam no trem em movimento atraindo, mais atenção pra si do que já tinha.

- Sem querer cortar essa de pai zeloso, - disse um homenzarrão ruivo que acompanhava esse junto de mais duas mulheres e três crianças - mas, Harry, são seus filhos, meu amigo... Potters e encrenca são _apostos que se distraem_...

- "Opostos que se atraem" Ronald querido – corrigiu-o a esposa

- Que seja! È quase como pedir na nossa época pra _você_não usar a Capa da Invisibilidade.

- Ronald irmãozinho, fala só um pouquinho mais alto que a Skeeter lá em Azkaban não escutou. – disse a outra mulher, uma ruiva que os acompanhava

- Ginny, por que você não...

- Rony olha a boca, tem crianças pequenas aqui, depois eles aprendem, eu quero ver, vai ser igual à Rosie quando pequena falando "merda" pra tudo quanto é lado... – disse Hermione, colocando as mãos na cintura, reprovando a atitude do marido.

- Ta certa, só pro isso não falo, Ok?

- Ok, Roniquinho- disse a irmã vendo-o fechar a cara - Shiuuu, neném, calma Minnie, não fica nervosa filha, num chora, o Jay, o Al e a Lilly voltam rapidinho, viu meu amor? – continuou agora, tentando acalmar a filha menor, afagando seus cabelos pretos rebeldes, similares aos do pai.

- Não acho que seja só por isso que ela esteja assim, ela está nervosa desde manhã, isso não é normal, Ginny... – disse Harry, pegando a criança do colo da mãe – Vem cá filha, olha pra mim – colocando-à frente a frente consigo, olho verde contra olho azul – Minerva Potter, fala pro papai o que você ta sentindo...

- Harry ela só tem um ano e meio, mal sabe falar mamãe e papai, vai discursar sobre dores? Francamente...

- Mione, você fala assim, porque o Richard e a Hellen estão tranquilamente dormindo no carrinho, você não faz idéia da luta que é pra fazer essa coisinha aqui dormir, não é meu bem?

- Já tentou botar esses dois pra dormir ao mesmo tempo? É quase uma sinfonia, um dorme, aí o outro chora, aí o que tava dormindo acorda, e chora, aí...

- Ok, Rony, já entendemos... Melhor irmos Harry, senão ela vai acordar os dois ali e o Rony vai querer fazer com que a gente nine os filhos dele.

- Até que não seria má idéia! – disse o irmão

- Anda vamos, Harry...- disse Ginny dirigindo-se para a passagem da plataforma – Nos vemos domingo n'A Toca!

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS

Gabinete da Diretoria

1º de Setembro de 2020

18h

- DIRETORA MINERVA! DIRETORA! POR MÉRLIN!

Hagrid, o guarda-caça, entrou desembestado no gabinete onde a Diretora Minerva, preparava-se para a recepção dos alunos, no início do ano letivo.

- Hagrid! Recomponha-se! Ora essa, onde já se viu invadir o gabinete da Diretoria! Eu estou velha, poderia ter me matado de susto seu...seu...grandalhão desajeitado! - Ralhou a Diretora, como se falasse com algum de seus alunos.

_- Parece um hipogrifo assustado...oras perturbou meu sono! Seu, Seu... – _resmungou o velho quadro de um antigo diretor

- Professor Dippet, por favor não se intrometa, deixe-o falar- interrompeu a Diretora – Ande logo Hagrid, não tenho a noite toda

- E-e-eu...perdoe-me Professor, perdão Diretora, mas é de suma importância, o Prof. Neville, me avisou, ele "ta" desesperado, a Hannah, digo, Senhora Longbottom, está quase aos prantos, o maquinista não sabe como isso pode ter acontecido, e e-eu to muito preocupado sabe – disse Hagrid, vomitando as palavras e deixando a Diretora mais confusa do que antes...

- Hagrid, Calma! Senta-se e diga o que aconteceu...de-va-gar...- Minerva estava quase fazendo mímicas para que ele a entendesse...

- Acho melhor ficar em pé professora, posso destruir uma dessas cadeiras...

- Ow! É verdade...mas se não vai sentar diga logo o que está se passando!

- CRIANÇAS SUMIRAM DO TREM! – Gritou Hagrid, para em seguida afundar-se em um lenço que tirou de dentro do bolso, e que na verdade possuía quase o tamanho de um lençol.

-Como assim sumiram do trem? – Dessa vez a Diretora parecia estar realmente abalada...

- Eu não sei, professora, ninguém sabe! Nem o professor Longbottom...

- O professor Longbottom não tem que ficar inspecionando as crianças no trem Hagrid, por que raios você fica falando que nem ele sabe? – De longe, parecia que a professora estava a perder a pouca cor que lhe restava.

- Os meninos dele, Alice e Frank estão entre os que sumiram... – disse assuando novamente o nariz com um estrondoso e nojento barulho.

- Hã, o que? Ow, Merlin...E como?

- Não sabemos, ninguém sabe, só que a moça dos doces, a Tina, ela estava voltando à cabine do maquinista, e ficou de bater naquela porta quando voltasse, mas ao aproximar-se viu uma luz rosa muito forte...

- Luz rosa? Que absurdo!

_- Isso me parece tão familiar... – _uma voz soou vinda dos quadros.

- Professor Dumbledore! Como vai? Desculpa, acho que perturbei o sono do senhor! – Hagrid agora estava com a face extremamente vermelha, um misto de choro e de vergonha

_- Não só o dele seu grandalhão atrapalhado! – _outro diretor manifestou-se.

- Senhor Black, por favor! Albus, como pode dizer algo familiar numa barbárie dessa?

- _Por que já ocorreu uma vez Minerva, caso não se lembre...quando foi mesmo? Ah, é...1977, se não estou enganado..._

- 1977? No sétimo ano dos... – A face da Diretora adquiriu uma nuance surpresa, como se compreendesse um pouco o que ele queria dizer... - mas, Albus, lembro-me claramente deles dizerem que foi uma brincadeira, que só queriam assustar o Petgrew – continuou torcendo levemente o nariz ao tocar no nome do ex-comensal.

- Petgrew? Aquele RATO? Quem iria querer "brincar" com aquele patife? – Hagrid agora adquirira tons púrpuras a sua vermelhidão primária.

- Não se altere Hagrid, você sabe muito bem que antes de ser um traidor, o Petgrew era estudante de Hogwarts e tinha amigos aqui...

- _Muy_ amigos, não Professora? James Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin...Que Mérlin os tenha. – Hagrid olhou pra cima em homenagem aos antigos heróis.

_- Merlin, será que nem em morte consigo parar de escutar o nome deles?_ – retumbou pela sala a voz de algum quadro, levemente trêmula e assustadora para quem não o conhecesse... – _já não basta os netos?_

_- Prof. Snape, estávamos tratando daquela "peça" pregada em Petgrew, a da luz rosa – _explicou-lhe o quadro do prof. Dumbleodore

_- Eu não duvidaria que tivesse sido uma peça, professor Dumbleodore, ou uma fantasia daqueles moleques irresponsáveis, principalmente pelas participações do Longbottom, da Reeds e principalmente da Lílian, se o senhor me entende, porém se na hora da minha..., bom, se depois que eu transformei-me em quadro _– disse olhando fundo nos olhos da atual diretora – _não tivessem me retornado algumas lembranças um tanto confusas, eu confiaria mais na minha primeira opção..._

- Que lembranças? Snape? – perguntou-lhe a Professor um tanto emocionada

- Falaremos dela depois Minerva, Hagrid, diga os nomes das crianças que desapareceram... Só para eu saber se esse é mesmo o momento certo...

- Momento certo? – Hagrid parecia confuso...

- Os nomes Hagrid!

- Ow, sim...bom, _Frank e Alice Longbottom_, que eu já havia comentado, _Scorpius Malfoy_, embora não saiba o que ele estava fazendo na cabina, ele não se da muito com todos...

- Fale logo Hagrid! – a Prof.ª Minerva parecia aflita e perdia a cor a cana nome citado

- E bom, esse aqui, o negócio vai engrossar, por causa dos pais e do avô, e bom...

- OS NOMES! – Gritou ela esgotando-lhe a paciência

- Está certo Professora, não precisa me atacar – respirou fundo – _Rose e Hugo Weasley_ – mais um respiro _- James, Albus e Lílian Potter! _

- Ow Merlin, exclamou a Professora, jogando-se na poltrona.

_- Típico, porque será que não estou surpreso. – disse o professor Snape._

- Professor Dumbleodore, senhor – disse Hagrid olhando diretamente ao quadro – o senhor não me parece surpreso.

- _Foi como eu disse antes, caro Hagrid_ – respondeu-lhe o bruxo – _esse fato é extremamente familiar para __**mim**__..._


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 3

02 de maio de 1997

Salão Comunal da Grifinória

22h35min

Era tarde no Salão da Grifinória. Ali apenas se encontravam, Hermione, Harry, Rony e Ginny, todos olhavam pra lareira a trepidar...Os últimos dias haviam sido um tanto estranhos e proveitosos ao mesmo tempo, principalmente Harry, pois, embora estivesse de detenção com Snape pelas próximas duas semanas, sentia-se feliz, por Rony e Ginny estarem reagindo bem ao fim dos namoros e voltassem a ser eles mesmos, e também, porque era a primeira vez desde o verão nA'Toca, que os quatro conseguiam se reunir sem "intrusos" (leia-se Dino Thomas e Lilá Brown).

Ouviram passos duros na escada, pausas estranhas...provavelmente alguém que está sendo impedido de descer, mas luta pra conseguir.

- Não Dino, fica quieto... – lutava Neville Longbottom para que o colega de quarto não tentasse pela qüinquagésima nona vez se desculpar e voltar com Ginny Weasley com quem terminara à alguns dias...

- Me solta Neville...eu preciso falar com ela

- Mas _"ela"_ não precisa falar com você – Replicou Ginny, uma vez que eles já se encontravam no Salão.

- Você ouviu minha irmã, cai fora Thomas! – Disse Rony, tentando bancar a de irmão mais velho.

- Não se mete Rony! – Crispou Hermione, sussurando.

- Mas ela é minha irmã! – disse ele também sussurando

- Então deixa ela se resolver sozinha... – disse a garota vendo o Weasley torcer a cara.

Harry não se pronunciava, apesar de que o seu monstro interno não hesitaria de fazer com Dino o que fez a Malfoy no dia anterior._"Pára de pensar besteira...você não precisa de mais fins de semana de castigo com o Snape!"_

Tentando não prestar atenção em Thomas que agora ajoelhava-se pateticamente ao lado da poltrona de Ginny, que o olhava com ar cansado de vê-lo se humilhar e ao mesmo uma incrível determinação em não ceder àquelas desculpas, Harry pegou o livro que Hermione havia deixado no sofá.

" _A Fantástica História das Fadas – Matilda Tinkers_, que coisa mais sem cultura Mione..." Abriu-o em uma página qualquer..._"só pode ser um carma"_

Deparara-se com o poema Fada Ruiva...de imediato ligou-o a Ginny, e olhou em direção a eles, falavam baixo, perigosamente perto..._"se concentra Harry, vamos lá...não presta atenção...ela não é nada sua mesmo...é só a irmã do Rony, você não tem que se meter..."_

'_FADA RUIVA*_

_Seu olhar profundo e misterioso  
Me deixou a pensar  
Me passava tristeza  
Me dava vontade de abraçar'_

De repente a voz de Ginny ficou alterada...Rony, Hermione e Neville fingiam estar conversando para prestarem atenção, e Harry tentava fazer o mesmo enfiando cada vez mais a cara no livro rosa.

_'Aquela fada ruiva  
Ajoelhada em frente ao lago  
A sua imagem a contemplar'_

- Mas Ginny...eu só quero uma segunda chance...

- Nem segunda, nem terceira Thomas...

"_Isso Gin...Quieto Harry, concentr-se no poema..."_

_'Seus cabelos cor de fogo  
Flutuavam no ar  
Sua pele branca  
Destacavam seus lábios cor de maçã'_

- Mas porque, Ginny?

- Porque eu não quero mais horas...

"_isso aí Ruiva!"_

_'Tão pequena e indefeza  
Ali sozinha... Ai que tristeza  
Tamanha beleza  
Tamanha dor'_

- Como não quer mais...? – Dino continuava a implorar...

- Não querendo horas – a ruiva respondia fria

'_Ela ali parada  
Não via suas asas no lago  
Viu que era apenas uma menina'_

- Porque não?

- Não te interessa.

'_No seu mundo de fantasia  
Esperando o príncipe encantado.'_

- Claro que me interessa! Até semana passada eu era seu namorado! – gritou ele.

- Pois agora não é mais, não te devo satisfação! – replicou a menina

- Ah deve sim! – e agarrou-lhe o braço...

Quase que imediatamente fora puxado pra trás por dois pares de braços. Harry e Rony o seguraram e o jogaram no chão, e ambos agora estavam lhe apontando a varinha com olhar tremendo de ódio. Enquanto isso, Hermione via se Ginny não estava machucada e também apontava-lhe a varinha...Neville também amparava Ginny e só não empunha a varinha pois a deixara no dormitório. O livro que Harry lia estava no chão jogado.

Ginny saiu detrás de Hermione, o olhar frio, duro, parecia assustada, mas não havia sombra de choro em seu rosto, "você não merece minhas lagrimas Thomas", pensou ela.

- Rony e, ahn...Harry, podem soltá-lo

- Tem certeza? - Harry perguntou

- Tenho...tenho sim... – ela ruborizou, Harry achou que fosse pela situação embaraçosa -acho que ele já entendeu...certo Dino?

- Já, já...desculpa Ginny.

- Tudo bem...escuta, eu não quero ser sua inimiga, mas entenda que não era nem pra ter durado tanto...

-Mas eu gosto de você...e você...?

- Eu...gostei de você Thomas, mas talvez não tanto quanto você pensasse que eu goste...

- Como assim?

- Eu gosto de outra pessoa - disse Ginny evitando encarar quaisquer um dos presentes, principalmente o melhor amigo do seu irmão – e tinha decidido esquecê-lo, primeiro com Miguel e agora com você e...não consegui ainda...portanto, as desculpas são minhas, e...

- Ótimo quer dizer que eu só servi de consolo? Substituto? – Interrompeu-a o garoto friamente...

- Abaixa a voz pra falar com a minha irmã Thomas...

- Quieto você Weasley, porque não foi você que fez papel de palhaço pra Hogwarts toda, servindo de consolo pra uma...

Thomas nem viu o que lhe atingiu, quando percebeu estava com as costas coladas contra a parede e a varinha de Harry na altura dos olhos...e ouviu da boca do moreno

- Escuta Dino, eu não tenho nada contra você, mas posso passar a ter.E se você estiver afim de terminar essa frase, vai em frente, pode escolher entre amanha de manha a Professora Minerva ser a primeira a saber sobre o que está acontecendo aqui, e eu não quero nem imaginar o tamanho do castigo que você vai levar por tentar agredir uma eu posso fazer com você o que eu fiz com o Malfoy, e não estou nem me importando com o tamanho da minha detenção. E então vai terminar a frase?

- Não, n-não vou... – Os olhos de Dino pareciam querer saltar de seu rosto.

- Ótimo...agora se acalma e volta pro dormitório...e eu espero que você esteja mais calmo quando subirmos...Ok?

Dino Thomas, não disse uma palavra, apenas virou as costas e saiu em direção as escadas.

- Cara, essa foi por pouco – Manifestou-se Neville, as bochechas rosa de tanto nervoso.

Harry olhou pra trás e de repente deu-se conta do que fizera, pensou que talvez Ginny tivesse percebido alguma coisa, ou p_ior _Rony!Hermione como sempre, já sabia a_muito tempo._

- Cara...- começou Rony – eu realmente acreditei nas suas palavras...

- Como? – perguntou o moreno ainda confuso do momento.

- Era um blefe não era?

- É, era...

- Eu teria partido pra cima dele com vontade se os dois ali não tivessem me segurado... – disse o ruivo apontando para Hermione e Neville...

- É claro que segurei você...do jeito que eu te conheço, a sua azaração podia voltar e você estaria vomitando _lesmas de novo_... – Respondeu a menina...

– Vou fingir que não ouvi, Granger, aprendi uns feitiços melhores... Mas, cara, - voltando-se ao amigo - foi demais, mesmo valeu! – continuou dessa vez abraçando o moreno com ar confuso.

Assim que foi solto por Rony, viu Ginny se aproximando...

- O-obrigado, Harry.

Ela não lhe olhava nos olhos, _"talvez estivesse chorando"_ pensou... e num movimento inesperado ela abraçou-o. A cabeça dela estava na altura de seu peito, tal era a maneira como a menina a mantinha baixa... E sem que Harry tivesse tempo de fechar seus braços entorno do corpo dela, ela o soltou e levantou a cabeça. Para a surpresa do garoto, ela não chorava, não havia sequer sinal de choro em seu rosto. _"Cho Chang teria inundado a sala, acho...", _pensou Harry inevitavelmente.

- Obrigado mesmo – a voz da menina estava normal de novo, embora ela parece-se um tanto constrangida... – Ah, o seu livro rosa, tava no chão...

- Livro rosa, Harry? – Rony caçoou. Até Neville riu junto.

Hermione que até então apenas observara a cena e captou daquele momento mais que todos naquela sala juntos, se manifestou...

- É meu Gin...eu terminei de ler e deixei no sofá...o Harry só foi curioso de ver...

- É...é isso mesmo...- o moreno disse olhando pra amiga com cara de eu-sei-tudo...

- É verdade, Mione, com a confusão esqueci, era esse livro que você ia me mostrar não era? – Perguntou a ruiva, esquecendo-se da confusão...

- Era sim, mais precisamente o poema da página 88, "O tempo e as Fadas".

- Afe, que coisa mais sem graça...

- Não se mete Rony...a Mione está falando comigo...

- Mal agradecida, não te defendo mais – disse o ruivo empunhando a língua

- Quanta maturidade! – replicou Hermione – lê alto Ginny, talvez te faça bem, melhor faça bem à todos nós depois do que houve...

- Tudo bem...

Enquanto Ginny lia, uma luz rosa formou-se no centro do salão e uma neblina densa saiu de lá, os meninos absortos na leitura só perceberam algo estranho porque fez-se um estalido muito forte. E no meio do salão agora encontravam-se figuras do passado conhecidas em sua maioria por fotos...

- Onde a gente tá? – uma voz que Harry não conhecia e achara que nunca mais ouviria fez-se ouvir, e seu coração quase saiu pela boca... "será possível?", pensou ele...

- Pára de pisar no meu pé Potter...

"Merlin...que que aconteceu aqui?"

Lá fora outra luz rosa também se formou...e oito figuras também caíram de lá, só que dessa vez na relva noturna de Hogsmeade...não eram conhecidas de ninguém, mas um dia seriam...

n\a:*O poema lido é de autoria de Carolina Salcides e eu peguei de seu site.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Sala Comunal da Grifinória, 20 de dezembro de 1977**

_21h30_

Quatro garotos entram na sala comunal da Grifinória.

O mais alto possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos no mesmo tom, ar cansado, como se há dias não durmisse. Era seguido de um moreno de olhos azuis com ar cafajeste e de outro moreno com cabelos arrepiados e óculos de armação redonda. Saltitando atrás deles um baixinho, cabelos em tom amarronzado puxando pro cinza, olhos pequeninos amedontrados, que olhavam com admiração os anteriores.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter e Peter Petgrew. _Os MAROTOS._

Foi Sirius Black quem avistou a "presa".

- Poontas...olha quem ta ali quietinha no sofá... do lado do Lomgbotom e da pseudo namoradinha dele...- cochichou o Maroto.

- Você acha que eu não vi Almofadinhas...- disse James com um sorriso lateral tipicamente maroto.

- Por que você simplesmente não a deixa em paz, Jay? – Disse Remus, revirando os olhos.

- Porque eu adoro mulheres bravas Aluado... e caramba, porque você insiste em me chamar de J-A-Y?

- Oras, seu nome não é James? Jay é o diminutivo de James. Ou você prefere James _Petrus*_ Potter? – disse com ar sarcástico.

Sirius e Peter seguraram o riso.

- Ora, vá catar abóboras na ladeira,vai Remus John Lupin. E se me dão licença, vou à caça...

De longe uma bonita ruiva de olhos verdes brilhantes, acompanhava a movimentação e os cochichos dos rapazes, embora inaudíveis._ "Não que eu me interesse, claro"_ , insistia consigo mesma. E percebeu a aproximação do dono daqueles lindos cabelos bagunçados e olhos castanho-esverdeados que faziam seu coração bater errado um compasso.

"_Não, não e não, não eu não gosto de você Potter, não venha aqui Potter, não se aproxime, não, não..."_

- Oi meu Lírio! O que está fazendo? – falou James, tão alto que fez Alice _Reeds**_ praticamente pular no colo de Frank Longbottom, para felicidade deste.

- Não e não. – disse Líllian.

- O que? – perguntou confuso.

- NÃO sou seu lírio e NÃO te interessa o que estou fazendo. disse emburrada,a voz alterada, 02 tons acima do normal.

Tentou ignorar o rapaz, cuja respiração acariciava-lhe a nuca e fazia subir calafrios que nem os amassos mais fortes com Amos Diggory, seu antigo namorado, foram capazes de fazê-los.

Enquanto isso pode observar os marotos se "ajeitando" ao seu redor para apreciar melhor a briga que estava por vir. Ao mesmo tempo Sirius lançava olhares e sorrisos sedutores às meninas que se levantavam da mesa de estudos. Agora só restavam os marotos, Líllian, Frank e Alice,os dois ultimos tão absortos em suas próprias timidez, que era como estar só, _com os marotos_.

- Por que você não procura algo melhor pra fazer? Em vez de ficar aqui me atormentando, sei lá, vá jogar xadrez de bruxo.

- Boa idéia acho que vou pegar...- disse Remus levantando-se.

- Eu pego, Remus, eu pego! – disse Peter, tentando ser útil alguma vez na vida.

- Tudo bem Rabicho.

- Eu só jogo se as peças tiverem o rostinho da minha Líllian aqui.

- É Evans, Potter.

- Líllian Evans Potter. Líllian Potter...taí não soa tão mal.

_Ok. Aquilo era a gota d'água. Tacou o que tinha à mão._

-Ei! Não precisa agredir Lírio...

- oh-oh! Pontas, essa foi direto na testa! 500 pontos para a Grifinória, Lilly...

- Obrigada Sirius... – disse a ruiva agradecendo.

- Ei, eu também sou da Grifinória...E porque ele você chama de Sirius e eu não?

- Seu nome é Sirius por acaso?

- Não se intrometa Aluado. E que porcaria pesada é essa?

- Não é porcaria, Potter. É um livro, coisa que você não deve conhecer.

- Eu conheço. Mas definitivamente, não é _"A fantástica História das Fadas – poemas de adoração", de Matilda Tinkers_. Até porque Fadas são seresinhos tão inúteis.

-Para alguns trouxas elas são seres de luz, sabedoria e poderes mágicos. E quem é você pra falar do meu livro? Você lê o que? _Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas_?

- Esse também, mas não funciona...

- Quer dizer que já tentou? Quem foi a coitada?

- Você. – disse James, com ar ligeiramente triste.

"_Ok. Potter, por essa eu realmente não esperava, preciso mudar de assunto."_

-Alice, qual o poema que você me disse que era interessante? – perguntou a ruiva, pegando o livro das mãos do moreno e apontando-o para a amiga.

- Ahn, ah tá, página 88 se não me engano. - respondeu Alice, tentando não avermelhar por estar próximo de Frank, uma vez que Sirius a prensou contra os dois ao sentar-se.

- Tudo bem Lice?- perguntou o maroto, passando as mãos pelos ombros da menina - Você me parece um tanto tensa...quer que te acalme? – sorriu o garanhão Sirius.

- À merda, Black. – respondeu Longbottom por ela, jogando o braço do outro menino para longe.

- Só tava querendo quebrar o gelo Frank, não precisa querer me atacar...eu não mordo..._a não ser que elas peçam..._ - riu para Alice, deixando Frank tão vermelho, que rapidamente o associou à um dragão com dor de estômago, não menos assustador.

- Lê pra gente Lilly... – Remus apressou-se em pedir, para evitar discuções.

- Isso aí Lírio, lê pra gente. - pediu James, fazendo cara de gatinho abandonado.

- Não é por você Potter. - disse olhando-o com desprezo - Muito bem, vamos ver...

Peter Petigrew, que aproveitou para comer um chocolate enquanto buscava o xadrez, juraria mais tarde, que uma luz rosa muito forte emanou do salão enquanto ele estava no corredor dos dormitórios, próximo á escada, preparando-se para descer.

_

* Petrus Potter, ao que tudo indica é o nome do pai de James Potter, seu nome se encontra na àrvore genealógica dos Black, quando casou-se com Dorea Black, e juntos tiveram um filho não revelado na àrvore. Ambos morreram em 1977. Consta em entrevistas da J.K. que tiveram o filho já maduros, por isso mimavam-o bastante.

** não achei em lugar nenhum o nome de solteira da mãe do Neville, portanto inventei esse. Se alguém souber, de alguma entrevista, ou especulação, boato, o que seja, me avisa que eu mudo, pois quero tentar manter-me o mais fiel possível à história.


	5. Capítulo 4

02 de maio de 1997

Algum lugar entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade

23h00min

- Al...Al...ALBUS! Levanta! – Diz a irmã chacoalhando-o.

- Hã? Que que foi? Lil? Onde a gente tá? Ai minha cabeça...– respondeu o menino, um tanto tonto...

- Em algum lugar entre Hogsmeade e Hogwarts... – disse outra voz...

- Como assim Rosie? Onde estão os outros?

- Estamos aqui... – responderam uma menina morena e um rapazinho de cabelos acastanhados- James, Frank e o Malfoy foram ver se acham o caminho pra Hogsmeade, ou algo assim... – continuou o menino, Hugo.

- E onde a gente está exatamente...tipo, fomos jogados pra fora do trem, e...

- Rosie acha que não – interrompeu-o, Lilly observando a prima e seus fartos cabelos vermelhos, olhando para o céu pensativa...

- Como não?

- Sei lá, ela foi quem levantou mais rápido e começou a acordar a gente...

- Rosie... – chamou o rapaz.

- Minuto, Al. Hugo, vem aqui – disse Rosie e assim que o irmão estava a seu lado começou a cochichar freneticamente e apontar o céu, as árvores...

- Eles são estranhos... – disse Alice, um tanto abatida...

- Relaxa, Lice, são assim mesmo...quando ela quer provar alguma coisa ou contar algo, primeiro eles conversam e vice-versa... – respondeu Lilly, enquanto auxiliava o irmão a levantar.

- Então eles brigam menos que eu e o Frankie.

- Ai que você se engana, minha cara...eles até conversam mais que a maioria dos irmãos

- Eu que o diga. - disse Lilly

- Bom como eu estava dizendo, eles falam mais, mas quando brigam...

- Rosie, você só pode estar doida! - ouviu-se a exclamação de Hugo.

- Não falei?

- Não Hugo! É sério! Eu não tenho certeza de como, mas eu tenho certeza que foi isso sim! Quer ver? Lilly?

- Eu!

_ Lilly, me ajuda a lembrar tudo o que houve trem...

Expresso de Hogwarts - Londres

1 Setembro de 2020

11h15min

- TOMEM CUIDADO! E NÃO SE METAM EM ENCRENCAS! Claro! Como se ele tivesse sido um santo! – Comentou o moreno de olhos verdes, a cópia do pai, "sem cicatriz e com cabelos penteáveis" como costumava dizer a mãe...

- Bom se você e o Jay não aprontassem tanto, ele não precisaria falar isso! – Disse a prima.

- E tem mais, o papai não pregava peças nos corredores igual você, ou era exibido como o Jay. Não, ele.. - replicou-lhe a irmã.

- "Somente se defendia do Voldemort", eu sei, eu sei! Eles já falaram umas vinte vezes...e vocês não cansam de lembrar isso...queria só saber de alguma coisa que ele fez que não tenha havido com Voldemort ou um dos professores doidos de DCAT.

- O pai do Ted foi professor deles em DCAT.

- Eu sei, né Hugo? Mas ele era legal pelo que eles falam.

- Por isso o Ted é afilhado do papai e agora professor de DCAT titular de Hogwarts...

- Ele o é porque é competente e porque o papai nunca aceitou dar aulas...graças a Mérlin...

- Senão você e o Jay estavam ferrados, tipo eu o Frank... – disse a Alice Longbottom entrando furiosa na cabine.

- Tudo bem Lice? - perguntou Lilly

- Não, tudo péssimo! Vocês acreditam que a gente nem chegou ainda em Hogwarts e meu pai já veio com um monte de falatórios sobre andar nos corredores à noite, que não queria advertências ou reclamações dos outros professores sobre nós, que minha mãe era uma Lufa exemplar e que ele apesar de atrapalhado não era de tudo ruim e não se metia em encrencas...

- Mas que, porém, "_**foi um dos heróis da III guerra bruxa, sendo um dos líderes da resistência à Voldemort em Hogwarts, juntamente com Ginny Weasley (hoje, Sra. Potter) e Luna Lovegood (Scamander)". **_Está na figurinha dos sapos de chocolate. Alguém quer? Eu já tenho. Desculpem a intromição, mas posso ficar aqui? – um menino louro de olhos azuis vivos entrara na cabine.

- Tá com febre Malfoy? – perguntou Hugo.

- Não, só decidi mudar de ares, os de trás estão muito "carregados" – respondeu Scorpius, com uma elegância típica de um Malfoy, mas não arrogante como os antepassados.

- Porque? – dessa vez a indagação partira de Lilly, Rosie entretida no seu livro, não se manifestava, mas prestava atenção em tudo o que era falado.

- Bom, tirando o fato de que alguns sonserinos mais velhos se opuseram veementemente à minha permanência no "reduto" deles, pelo simples fato da minha família ter traído o ídolo-mor deles... e meus supostos amigos que não fazem nada pra ajudar, vim procurar uma cabine melhor e bom, essa é a ultima opção...

- Não teve ajuda dos amigos, agora quer dos inimigos?

- ALBUS! – gritaram em uníssono as meninas.

- É brincadeira! Como vocês são chatas! Pode ficar Malfoy.

- Obrigado.

_"ele parece ser mais simpático que o pai..." _pensou Lilly.

- E seu irmão? – perguntou o loiro.

- Ahn, deve estar por aí...ta com aquela namoradinha estranha dele...

- Quem? A Ling ? A chinesinha?

- Essa aí, o pai é trouxa, e a mãe dela é bruxa, não que isso importe, mas sei lá, não vou com a cara dela... nem minha mãe...

- Sua mãe não gosta dela? – agora foi a vez de Alice desamarrar a cara. – Por que?

- Não é bem com ela, eu acho, elas não se conhecem ainda, mas sei lá, quando o Jay falou "a mãe dela estudou em Hogwarts, o nome de solteira dela era Cho Chang" minha mãe quase derrubou a Minnie do colo... e meu pai simplesmente riu...

- E nós que não somos curiosos, perguntamos e enchemos a paciência dela, mas ela não contou nada. - completou Lilly.

- E seu pai?

- Meu pai ria, na verdade ele quase chorou de rir e disse ainda que ia deixar pra minha mãe contar a história...mas ela não quis... - continuou a menina

- Mas porque você não gosta dela Al? Ela é simpática e também é bonitinha... – disse Rosie a contragosto...

- Eu não disse que ela é feia, só que, não sei, ela tem voz de choro, e se o Jay falar um pouco mais grosso ou sério com ela, parece que desse uma cachoeira dos olhos, nem a Lilly que é melosa consegue chorar mais.

- EI! – disse a ruiva tacando-lhe uma almofada...

- Crianças, vocês aceitam doces? – perguntou Tina, a moça do carrinho de guloseimas.

- Eu não quero agora – disse Rosie – Alguém quer?

- Não! – responderam os outros em uníssono.

- Tudo bem então – respondeu Tina.

- Faz assim – dessa vez Albus disse – na volta passa aqui e a gente compra pode ser?

- Ok, até daqui a pouco crianças.

Pouco depois, um rapaz um tanto alourado de olhos escuros entra na cabine tentando acalmar um ruivo nervoso.

- Cara não adianta nada ficar assim Jay...

- Ficar assim porque? - Intrometeu-se o irmão do primeiro.

- Melhor não perguntar - respondeu Frank – mas só pra matar a sua curiosidade ele brigou com a Ling.

- Pronto agora a gente se afoga! – Todos riram com a brincadeira de Albus.

-Cala a boca Albus! E que grande amigo, você, Frank. – James parou, olhou em volta, e parou o olhar em Scorpius – não ta muito cheio aqui não?

- Deixa de ser inconveniente Jay, cabemos todos os 8 aqui.

- Bem apertadinhos né? – disse Frank

- É que você come demais. - provocou sua irmã

- Quieta Alice!

- Faz assim, Lice, Rosie, Lilly e Frank sentam em um banco. Hugo, James, Malfoy e eu ficamos nesse aqui. – sugeriu Albus

- Você só falou isso pra eu ter que levantar e você ficar na janela – resmungou Lilly.

- É que a gente te odeia – replicou ironicamente, James, no lugar do irmão.

- De onde veio esse livro Rosie? – perguntou Lilly sentando-se ao lado da prima.

- Estava na estante do vovô, eu fui lá ontem depois do jantar, e como ele sempre fala que eu posso pegar os livros sem pedir eu peguei. Mas sei lá, me causa um sentimento estranho...

- Deixa de ser fresca Rosie – disse Alice, que prestava atenção na conversa enquanto os meninos discutiam sobre quadribol, soltando frases como: _"O Hapias só foi bom enquanto a mamãe jogava lá"_, _"Pena que a tia não jogou do Chudley Cannons", "Você soube que o técnico da seleção húngara foi detido pelo ministério?", _eram algumas das frases ouvidas.

- Não é frescura. Quer ver Lilly? - Rosie oferecu o livro à prima.

- Quero sim! – respondeu a outra ruiva.

- Porque você diz isso? - Perguntou Alice - sobre esse "sentimento estranho"?

- Não sei, é só que ele me parece pesado, como se tivesse energias negativas nele...

- Você é sensitiva Rosie?

- Que? Eu não, nem gosto dessas coisas!

- Eu gostei desse aqui - disse alto Lilly, interrompendo as duas – vou ler pra vocês.

"O tempo e as fadas

Segue o tempo

Quebra o encanto

Muda o tempo

Magia soprando

Magia de fada

Não vejo mais nada

Não julgues pela capa

A fada te ajuda

Sopra a magia

E o mago auxilia

Cavalos alados

Relógios voltados

Conseguiras voltar

Ou pra sempre ali ficarás?

Três conexões

Três corações

Três gerações

Será que sofrerão?

Ajudarão, ou morrerão?

Acalma-te seu coração

O amor está perto

Basta com calma buscar

Com o coração aberto

O tempo irá te ajudar

Mostraremo-nos fadas

O caminho do impropério

Cheio de mistérios

Poderá desvendar

Conseguiras enchergar além?

Ou o passado abraçarás?

Para o futuro dirá amém?

E não o mudará?

Mexemos com o tempo

E é ele que oferecemos

Levar-te-emos pra longe

No final do horizonte

Ou ai permanecerás,

Vendo o passado passar

E o futuro chegar."

- Pois é depois disso eu apaguei... – disse Lilly

- Eu também, pior que eu nem sei que poema é esse, nem ouvi você ler... – apontou Albus

- é melhor você nem saber, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer...

- Pior do que está não pode ficar – disse James que chegara seguido de Frank e Scorpius.

- Porque Jay? – perguntou Hugo

- Leiam a data desse jornal, pegamos de um pacote de devoluções na frente de uma banca – disse Scorpius

- Vocês roubaram! – exclamou Lilly

- Tecnicamente não, eles iam pro lixo, leiam logo!

- Que que tem de tão interessante nessa da..ta... – os olhos de Albus pareciam saltar de suas órbitas

- Deixa eu ver! – disse Hugo tomando-lhe o jornal- Como é que é? Dia 2 de Maio de 1997?

- O que? – exclamaram Alice e Lilly

- EU SABIA! – exclamou Rosie

Personalidades

Albus Severus Weasley-Potter– Grifinória. Bem humorado, tem um humor característico e debochado tal qual a mãe, não mantem a boca fechada. Batedor.

Lilly Luna Weasley-Potter – Grifinória. Um pouco mais reservada e séria, tem rompantes bem humorados e faz piadinhas de vez em quando. Apanhadora.

James Sirius Weasley- Potter – Grifinória. Humor cortante, extrovertido porém ácido. Sabe manter a calma e ser sério na medida certa, superprotege a irmã Lilly. Atacante.

Rose Elizabeth Granger-Weasley – Grifinória. Alterna momentos de stress estudantil com relaxamento. Séria mas leve, não chega a ser tão CDF como a mãe. Goleira.

Hugo Daniel Granger-Weasley – Grifinória. Sério tal e qual a irmã, porém pende um pouco mais pro não estudo típico dos meninos, apesar de tirar notas excelentes. Atacante.

Alice Mary Longbottom– Grifinória. Curiosa e atenta, é leve porém estoura com facilidade. Não joga quadribol.

Frank Augustus Longbottom– Lufa-Lufa. Alegre, risonho e um pouco atrapalhado. Muito tímido. Batedor.

Scorpius Draco Malfoy – Sonserina. Reservado. Sociável e educado. Atacante.


	6. Capítulo 5

02 de maio de 1997

Salão Comunal da Grifinória

23h00min

- Oh, Meu Deus!

Hermione acabara de soltar aquela exclamação. Nem em todos os livros que havia lido – e olha, não foram poucos – nem o uso do vira-tempo no terceiro ano seriam capazes de convencê-la que aquilo era verdade.

Olhou para os lados, Gina mantinha uma das mãos sobre a boca aberta,a outra encontrava-se largada ao lado de seu corpo, segurando o livro aberto, completamente estarrecida. Neville aparentava que a qualquer momento sofreria um desmaio. " _E não era pra menos_" - pensou

Olhou para Rony. Estava em choque, fato, mas completamente lúcido, tentando assimilar os fatos. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela quase se perdeu naquela imensidão azul, porem não se deixando levar acompanhou o movimento que ele fez ao desviar seus olhos do dela parando na pessoa a sua frente. _"Ah, Harry!"_

- OK. O que é que está havendo? Você é parente do James? Eu não sabia que você tinha primos Pontas - disse o jovem Sirius Black à sua frente, sem de fato olhar para o amigo, curioso observando Harry – Como chegaram aqui? Chave de Portal?

Harry encontrava-se mudo. Encarar a versão jovem e extrovertida de seu padrinho falecido a quase um ano não era nada fácil. Olhou para o lado procurando alguém que pudesse falar o que ele não conseguia. Parecia que lhe haviam arrancado as palavras da boca. Grato, viu Gina aproximar-se dele e dirigir-se ao seu "padrinho".

- Me desculpe, Senhor... - começou a garota, não muito a vontade - mas na verdade...

- Na verdade eu não sou tão velho ou importante para me chamar de senhor, ruivinha – interrompeu o moreno, alheio ao fato de que Rony ou Harry lhe pulariam no pescoço se chamasse Gina de ruivinha novamente. - Meu nome é Sirius. Sirius Black pra falar a verdade, embora- acrescentou em um cochicho – pode chamar-me de Sirius, ou Si, ou meu bem. - Virando para Hermione ainda soltou – você também pode – lançando-lhe uma piscadela.

Gina engoliu seco. Embora normalmente devolvesse uma cantada daquelas com uma resposta mal educada achou que dessa vez fosse melhor não faze-lo _"controle o gênio Weasley, se controle!"._ Embora ver a cara de Ronald, se retorcendo numa carranca extremamente distorcida por ciúmes - mais por Hermione que por ela, tinha certeza - em outras circunstancias a faria rolar em gargalhadas.

- Eu sei seu nome – respondeu – e aliás, não fomos nós que aparecemos aqui, foram vocês. E vieram de bem longe, diga-se de passagem– acrescentou a ruiva.

- Mas é claro que não e...

- Sirius – interrompeu Lilly – creio que eles estão falando a verdade – disse a garota com um ar extremamente assustado, o que não condizia com sua personalidade.

- Ah é sabichona? Como é que você sabe? – respondeu o moreno

- Porque eu acho que, mesmo não entendendo nada de Quadribol, a Grifinória não ganhou nenhum campeonato de 1995, porque afinal de contas nós estamos em 1977! – respondeu a garota num rompante de gritos quase histéricos, avançando para o moreno sendo contida por James.

- Do que você está falando Lilly? – perguntou Alice, para a amiga.

Lilly só apontou. Na parede, acima da lareira havia um brasão. E nesse brasão lia-se claramente todos os campeonatos ganho pela Grifinória desde que quadribol havia sido admitido como esporte em Hogwarts. E lia-se claramente os mais recentes títulos – 1993 e 1995 – brilhando.

- Ok, Lilly, você me convenceu agora.

02 de maio de 1997

Gárgula de acesso à sala do Diretor

23h05min

- E agora? Como fazemos pra entrar? – perguntou uma Alice Longbottom um tanto assustada – quer dizer, se vocês estiverem errados, nós poderíamos ir para a enfermaria ou para as estufas, ou até pro quarto do papai e da mamãe, eu e Frank sabemos como entrar lá e...

- E daríamos de cara com a tal prof. Sprout de pijamas? Ou a Madame Pomfrey? Não obrigado - respondeu Albus, fazendo uma careta.

- Não acho que o momento seja propício para piadas Potter – disse Scorpius

- Sabe, eu realmente não sei o que...

Mas Albus não terminou de dizer o que não sabia, fora puxado para as sombras por 14 pares de mãos sendo que dessas, 7 tentavam tapar-lhe a boca, enquanto passos no corredor anunciavam uma Minerva Macgonagal, menos enrugada e então professora de adivinhações caminhar em direção a Gárgula.

- Sorvete de limão – ouviu-se ela dizer, e então o surgimento da escada e o acesso à sala. Quando seus pés, ainda subindo não podiam mais ser visíveis os adolescentes saíram das sombras.

- Sorvete de Limão? – repetiu Frankie – por todos o fios brancos de Merlin, ele não podia ser menos criativo?

- A maioria das senhas era doces trouxas, ou doces estranhos do mundo bruxo. Ouvi papai comentando uma vez. – comentou James

- Com certeza esse é o Dumbleodore. Eu já achava que ele era estranho. Depois dessa. – comentou Scorpius.

- Bom vamos ver se ele é ou não mais estranho pessoalmente – disse Hugo, já subindo as escadas.

Ele e a irmã eram o retrato da determinação, desde que chegaram, conduziram os outros pelas sombras até chegarem ali, claro que o Mapa do Maroto ajudou um pouco. Isso ficara a crédito de James. Estavam decididos, iriam falar com o professor sobre o que estava acontecendo com ou sem Prof. Minerva.

- Não é melhor esperar ela sair Rose? – disse Lilly com uma pequena careta.

- Não, é até melhor que ela esteja junto – falou a menina já subindo atrás do irmão levando todos os outros consigo.

Hugo estava parado na frente da porta, aguardando os outros.

- Então, quem vai na frente? – perguntou

Rose parou ao seu lado e sem lhe responder já entrou se anunciando.

- Professor Dumbleodore, muito prazer. Precisamos conversar.

Todos os quadros se viraram para ela, que sentiu as orelhas queimarem. Olhou para trás e os outros estavam parados à porta, parecendo estátuas_. " Grifinórios de meia tigela"._ Respirou fundo.

Mcgonagal um tanto surpresa perguntara-se em um primeiro momento porque diabos Hermione Granger estava com cabelos vermelhos. Depois reparara que ela possuía olhos azuis estremamente brilhantes, opostos aos castanhos da mãe. Seu olhar segui para a porta. Malfoy. Potter. Weasley. Longbottom. A maioria com "cabelos errados". Afinal se seus olhos não estivessem lhe pregando uma peça, estava vendo um Neville loiro e uma Hanna Abbot morena, uma Gina Weasley de óculos, Rony Weasley pequeno e de cabelo cor avelã e Harry Potter duas vezes, uma versão ruiva um pouco mais alta e outra uma cópia quase idêntica ao original, só perdendo pro retrato cuspido de Draco Malfoy à sua esquerda.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a professora exasperada – Quem são vocês?

A "Hermione Ruiva" deu um passo à frente.

- Diretor Dumbleodore, Dir...Professora McGonagal, e-eu me chamo Rose Elizabeth Granger-Weasley. Nasci em 2005. Sou filha de Ronald Billius Weasley e de Hermione Jane Granger Weasley. Aqui atrás tem meu irmão, meus primos e colegas de Hogwarts. Estamos no ano de 2020, onde a senhora é diretora. Ou seja, viemos do futuro

- Mas como? - a Professora exclamou – Albus?

- Presente. Mas acho que a senhora não está falando comigo. – disse a quase-cópia Potter, diante dos olhares de reprovação dos outros.

-Mas...

-Acalme-se Minerva. Entrem todos. E fechem a porta. Já esperava por vocês . Temos muito o que conversar. – Albus Dumbleodore divertia-se atrás dos oclinhos meia-lua. _"Ah, isso vai ser interessante", _pensou.


	7. Capítulo 06

**02 de maio de 1997**

**Gabinete do Diretor**

_23h15min_

- O senhor já sabia da gente? - perguntou perguntou uma menina morena com olhos de cor azul escuro.

- Sim, senhorita Longbottom – viu a reação surpresa da menina – e também sei que seu primeiro nome é Alice, não? Em homenagem à sua avó paterna – acrescentou sorrindo ao pequeno aceno de concordância da menina, e virando-se para uma segunda menina completou – Assim como a pequena Líllian.

A Professora Minerva acompanhou a direção do olhar de Dumbledore encarando a cópia de Gina Weasley de óculos.

- Estou correto, não? – o Diretor perguntou.

- Sim senhor – a menina respondeu – Eu me chamo Lillían Potter e bem não é preciso ser um gênio pra entender. Os dois patetas ali – ela apontou para as cópias de Harry – São meus irmãos. O ruivo ali é o James e o outro é o Albus.

- Ei, o outro não, o mais bonito... – corrigiu-lhe o irmão com humor

- E o mais idiota... – murmurou Malfoy

- Disse alguma coisa Malfoy? - perguntou o menino

- Nada não...

- Quietos os dois, sim? - Rose enntrou no meio encerrando a discussão.

- Espera um pouco, eu acho que estou um pouco confusa... – manifestou-se a Professora Minerva...

- Perfeitamente normal minha cara – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso de soslaio.

- Bom, se eu entendi bem, Neville Longbottom casou Hanna Abbot, e são pais de Alice, certo?

- E de Frank – respondeu um gigante loiro

- Oh, mais é claro – disse a Professora olhando-o – você tem o mesmo rosto de seu avô inclusive – e sorriu ao rapaz – Continuando, Hermione e Ronald? – olhou para o Diretor divertido – dois filhos, Rose e ?

- Hugo. E não são dois, são quatro, dois estão aqui, os outros são muito novos para Hogwarts, chamam Hellen e Richard, são gêmeos, e nem completaram dois anos.

-Exatamente – assentiu Rose

- E as Surpresas não param – o diretor riu - disso eu não sabia.

- Harry e Gina e os meninos James, Albus e Líllian

- Tem uma menina a mais também, somos em quatro. Ela é mais nova que os gêmeos do padrinho, então – James completou

- Qual o nome dela?

James riu da pergunta, mas respondeu:

- Minerva Potter

Mais tarde ele seria capaz de jurar que uma lagrima havia aparecido no cantinho do olho da diretora...mas não disse nada.

- Então, - a professora retomou a conversa disfarçando a emoção – Draco Malfoy se casou com?

- Astoria...Astoria Grengrass, ela deve estar no 4 ano na Sonserina, tia Dafne estuda com meu pai – respondeu o rapaz.

- E qual o seu nome rapaz? – Perguntou-lhe diretamente Dumbledore

- Scorpius Malfoy

- O que faremos agora Albus? – perguntou a Professora recuperando-se da quantidade de informações

- Agora, eu lhe aconselho, minha cara, a buscar os nossos outros visitantes no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Outros visitantes? Do futuro?

- Não minha amiga, do passado...

Todos se entreolharam...

"_Que passado? Nós já estamos no passado!"_ Pensou Hugo...

A professora assentiu e encaminhou-se para a porta um tanto confusa...

- E Minerva?

- Sim Albus?

- Peça que tragam as duas capas e os dois mapas para cá...

- Duas capas e dois mapas?

- Sim, apenas diga isso, eles vão entender. Enquanto isso vou ter uma pequena conversinha com meus novos amigos aqui...


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

- A gente está mesmo no futuro? – Perguntou Frank

- Bom aqui é o nosso presente, e sem querer parecer obvio, mas é claro que é o futuro de vocês – disse Rony, com um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Não, não, não. – disse Lilly

- Tudo bem Lilly?

- Não, não ta tudo bem, Potter. Primeiro que eu não te dei permissão para me chamar de Lilly, é Evans e no máximo, no máximo Líllian, pra você. Segundo isso tudo – disse ela gesticulando em círculos acima da cabeça – é impossível. Isso é uma brincadeira, só pode ser uma brincadeira de vocês, não é Potter? – continuou avançando para o garoto com o dedo em riste.

"_Agora já sei de onde veio a mania de perseguição dele...gente, a mãe do Harry é pior que a Mione nervosa", _pensou Rony

Remus se interpôs.

- Não brincaríamos com uma coisa dessa Lilly, é muito sério.

- Mas, Remus...- começou a ruiva

- Não Lilly. Pense bem, como forjaríamos todos eles? – apontando para os Harry e os outros

-Essa é uma boa pergunta. Quem são eles? – Perguntou Frank

- "Eles" estão aqui, pode dirigir a pergunta a nós senhor Longbottom – respondeu Hermione, querendo não ter parecido tão grosseira.

- Como é que você sabe meu nome? – perguntou ele

- Por que... – Hermione começou, olhando de Neville pra Frank.

- Por minha causa – interrompeu-lhe o amigo, ainda meio passado de susto.

- Por sua causa... – Frank engoliu seco, definitivamente eram parecidos, exceto a cor de cabelo, o rapaz possuía cabelos negros, enquanto ele possuía um tom de cabelo castanho, quase mel e o rosto, que tinha um formato mais arredondado.

- Me-me-Meu nome é Neville, Neville Frank Longbottom

- Como? Você é filho dele? – Perguntou Alice

- Sou. E seu Tam-bém – respondeu Neville devagar...

- O QUÊ? - perguntaram todos os visitantes

Remus Lupin, exclamou um sonoro "Nossa", enquanto James ria, quase gargalhando e Sirius soltava assovios em direção ao futuro casal. Lilly olhava de Neville para Alice e dela para Frank, buscando semelhanças.

"_Não dá pra negar, uma mistura dos dois" _ela pensou.

- Meu filho? Ok, agora eu preciso de um lugar para sentar, e talvez um copo de água e eu não sei mais, eu to confusa...

- Calma, Alice...- disse Hermione, conjurando primeiro uma cadeira, fazendo a garota se sentar e depois lhe dando água. Depois, voltou para o lado de Harry

- Conjura um colchão pra mim, pode ser? – perguntou-lhe o amigo baixinho – Daqui a pouco eu vou desmaiar.

- Harry, não é hora para brincadeiras – Hermione olhou-o com _aquele _olhar de reprovação.

- Eu to tentando brincar para tentar não desmaiar, vê se facilita, sim?

"_Uau, se essa foi a reação da Alice imagina o da Lilly quando souber do Harry"_ pensou Gina

- Ok, temos Neville Longbottom aqui...Você Senhorita-Conjuradora-de-Cadeiras-e Água...Vossa graça seria? – perguntou Sirius, apontando de Neville para Hermione.

A garota respirou fundo

- Hermione, Hermione Granger.

- Granger? Não conheço ninguém em Hogwarts, da nossa época com o sobrenome Granger.

- Com certeza não, Profe...Senhor Lupin, sou de família trouxa, a primeira bruxa da família, na verdade.

- Profe? Professor? Aluado, tu virou professor de Hogwarts?

- Quieto Almofadinhas, com certeza ela se confundiu

- Não se confundiu não senhor, o senhor realmente foi nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ano à três anos. – respondeu Gina, desta vez.

- Foi, não é mais?

- Não Senhor, não sei se era comum na época de vocês, mas aqui os professores de DCAT não duram mais de um ano – continuou a garota.

- Na nossa época também – comentou Lilly – ninguém fica mais de uma ano

- Pois é, é o que me dá esperanças, de que o Snape caia em algum buraco e não volte mais, seja caçado por Centauros ou atingido por uma maldição imperdoável até o mês que vem. – completou a pequena ruiva Weasley com um sorriso forçado.

- Severus Snape é seu professor de DCAT? O Seboso – Gritou esganiçado James Potter – Tá de brincadeira?

- Não senhor, e eu gostei do apelido...

-Mas, mas...

-James, deixa de chilique, a gracinha não vai se apresentar? – Perguntou Sirius para Gina

A garota avançou dois passos e parou a um palmo do garoto Black.

- Me chamem de Gina Weasley – ela sacou a varinha e apontou entre os olhos azuis de Sirius – e se você me chamar de qualquer coisa que termine com "inha" de novo, e que todos me perdoem, - _"especialmente Harry"_ ela pensou - mas eu jogo uma azaração no meio das suas fuças Senhor Black.

- Certo, nada de inhas – disse Sirius recuando uns três passos para longe da garota.

Harry olhou do padrinho para Gina, cada dia mais se surpreendia com a irmã de Rony.

- Seu pai por um acaso é Arthur Weasley? Lembram-se dele? Era monitor chefe quando estavamos no primeiro ano. – comentou Remus

- Ah, eu lembro...minha primeira detenção – disse Sirius olhando o teto e suspirando

- Sua mãe está grávida na nossa época, encontrei-a em Hogsmeade, na ultima visita estava com dois meninos pequenos. – disse Lílian

- De que ano vocês vieram mesmo –perguntou Rony

- 1977, 20 de dezembro, pra ser mais exata - respondeu a garota

- O-oh, então ela está, e Gin adivinha de quem?

Os irmãos se entreolharam e responderam juntos

-Percy.

- Os meninos que você viu – continuou Rony - são Gui e Carlinhos. Depois do Percy eles ainda terão Fred e George, que são gêmeos, eu e depois a tampinha ali.

- Você? – perguntou Sirius

- Isso, Ronald Weasley, mas chama de Rony – apertando a mão de Sirius.

- Ótimo só falta o seu filho se apresentar agora Pontas. – disse Remus.

Harry sentiu um solavanco no estômago, mas de alguma maneira a mão tímida de Gina em seu cotovelo era mais reconfortante que os tapinhas de "vai-lá" que Hermione dava em suas costas.

- Eu sou Harry James Potter. – olhando diretamente para James e em seguida sem planejar para Lillian

- Ah, não, não, não – começou a murmurar a garota, pensamentos altamente desconexos vinham em sua mente "olhos verdes...Harry, Harry Potter"

- Líllian! – exclamou uma já recuperada e extremamente surpresa Alice Reeds.

- Quieta Alice, pelo amor de Deus, ou Mérlin, quieta, shhhhh!

Os marotos e Frank olhavam de uma para a outra, sem entender...

- Ela realmente não gostava dele, não é? – Perguntou Gina para Harry, sem que os outros ouvissem. Ele só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Será que dá pra alguém me explicar esse chilique, vocês estão assustando meu filho – disse James apontando para Harry.

- É que... – começou Alice

- Alice Maryanne Reeds, não se atreva – gritou Lilly

- Me atrevo sim, pois queira ou não você tem que encarar isso. – olhou para os outros presentes - Harry, era o nome que Lilly daria para o futuro filho dela, e a de se convir James, ele é a sua cara, mas aqueles olhos ali não são seus.

O sorriso de James era contagiante , seu olhar ia do filho para Lilly e era admirável, aqueles olhos eram iguais, o mesmo verde intenso com pontos castanhos próximos à íris e a borda de um tom mais escurecido. Era único, dela e dele, o garoto que era a sua fuça.

Lillian sentiu que ia desmaiar, tateou para trás buscando apoio, encontrou a cadeira onde Alice estava sentada, mas mal teve tempo de encostar-se e o quadro da Mulher gorda se abriu, iluminando a entrada de minerva McGonagal no recinto.

- Por Merlin, que festa é esta a..qui...

Sua voz esmoreceu, parou e olhou todos os presentes, não savia porque ainda se surpreendia, levando-se em conta o que vira alguns minutos atrás na sala de Dumbleodore. E sabendo de todas as histórias que envolviam aqueles adolescentes, tanto o passado quanto o futuro, tomou-lhe uma emoção tão forte que necessitou de umas 3 respiradas mais fundas para controlar a humidade de seus olhos.

- Senhores, não se assustem, - finalmente dirigindo-se à eles - o Professor Dumbleodore, pediu que todos fossem comigo até a sala dele.

- Ele sabia disso professora? – perguntou Neville.

- Sim, senhor Longbottom, de alguma maneira sim...Ele também pediu – dirigindo-se a todos os outros – que levem capas e mapas, embora eu não saiba o que isso quer dizer... – e saiu esperando que a seguissem.

Harry, Rony e Hemione se entreolharam, assim como James, Sirius e Remus, eles sabiam. Todos foram atrás da professora.

O caminho para a sala do professor foi estranho e silencioso.

Lilly recuperada tentou alguma aproximação com Harry, quando eles estavam aos pés da gárgula de entrada.

- Desculpe o chilique...acho que eu realmente não esperava por isso, digo essa situação e você e...

O garoto levantou a mão pedindo para que ela se acalmasse, continuaram subindo as escadas lado a lado.

- Eu entendo – disse com um sorriso lateral – sério, se agora aparecessem na minha frente garotos parecidos comigo, ou qualquer coisa do gênero e dizendo serem meus filhos e do futuro, bom eu seria capaz de rolar esta escadaria de susto.

Ele não rolou as escadas. Mas, se não fossem alguns detalhes escondidos, seria capaz.


	9. Capítulo 08

Lá estavam eles.

Pais, mães e para choque total os avôs e avós de alguns.

Lillian Potter não conseguiria descrever a sensação ao vê-los entrar naquela sala. Vira a sua mãe no alto de seus 15 anos e era praticamente como olhar-se no espelho, ela, com alguns centímetros a mais, é claro, e sua xará e avó, Lillian Evans, tão bonita. Viu também seu pai ali, com uma expressão absolutamente estarrecida, olhando de Albus para James e de James para o outro James. Nunca havia pensado quão parecido com o avô seu irmão parecia ser, também nunca havia sido tão observadora. Talvez o feitiço que Dumbleodore colocou neles destacasse mais o lado Potter no irmão, ou fosse a falta de seus óculos, afinal, enxergar perfeitamente bem sem eles era novidade em sua vida. Novidade também seria fingir ser alguém que ela não era, Elizabeth Weasley, filha de Gina Weasley, sem pai.

**02 de maio de 1997**

**Gabinete do Diretor**

_23h35min – alguns momentos antes._

Assim que a Professora Minerva saiu das sala, Albus Dumbleodore tornou-se subtamente sério.

Senhores Potter? – chamou o diretor.

Lillian, Albus e James o olharam. Os outros também apesar de não terem sido chamados.

- Quem está com o Mapa e com a Capa, por favor coloquem sobre a minha mesa.

- O mapa está comigo, mas a capa ficou com no trem, com as nossas malas. – respondeu James, entregando-o para o Diretor, que o abriu murmurando a velha frase "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". Deixou-o de lado, monitorando a ida de Professora Minerva até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Existem alguns assuntos que gostaria de tratar com vocês antes deles chegarem.

- Eles quem exatamente? – perguntou James.

- Seus pais, Senhor Potter. E outras pessoas que estão com eles no momento. Vocês já saberão quem são, - disse o Diretor prevendo mais questionamentos - mas me deixem terminar o raciocínio. Justamente por isso, gostaria da cooperação de vocês. Fica meu pedido, para que com a permissão de vocês eu faça um pequeno feitiço metamórfico nos senhores.

- Metamórfico como? – perguntou Rosie.

- Metamórfico a ponto de deixar a senhorita Granger Weasley apenas como Granger.

- O senhor quer , ahn, apagar o meu pai da minha irmã? – questionou Hugo.

- Basicamente senhor Weasley, assim como o senhor ficaria ainda mais parecido com o seu pai.

- Cara, isso soou confuso. Mas porque? – foi a vez de Albus questionar.

- Por que, senhor Potter, bom, você não teria problemas uma vez que já é extremamente parecido com o seu pai, mas veja, seu irmão por exemplo, ele é uma excelente mistura de Harry e Ginny, a cara de seu pai, porém com o cabelo alaranjado dos Weasley. O que aconteceria se Voldemort além de descobrir que fora derrotado, ainda descobrisse com quem seu pai se casou? Qual seria o estrago que ele pode fazer com a família da sua mãe se isso vier a tornar-se público? Por que eu quero que vocês entendam que a vinda de vocês irá sim, tornar-se algo grandioso, mas tomarei precaussões para que não se torne público.

- Como exatamente o senhor?

- Falaremos disso depois senhor Malfoy, por agora, preciso da permissão de vocês para o feitiço e principalmente uma cooperação grande de vocês meninas.

- De nós?

- Sim Alice. Haverão rumores e comentários maldosos, afinal as três se apresentarão com os sobrenomes maternos, o que causará certo estranhamento, afinal a sociedade bruxa ainda é extremamente tradicionalista.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe, estamos acostumados, sempre tem fofoca envolvendo a gente e sempre tem quem estranhe o fato de nós – disse Rose apontando para si, o irmão e os primos - e todos os Weasley novos possuirmos dois sobrenomes.

- Tudo porque a vovó acha injusto que a família da mãe se perca no tempo.

- Eu concordo com a sua avó James. Agora preciso que vocês me permitam fazer o feitiço. Posso?

- Sim senhor – disseram uníssono.

Viram o lendário bruxo Albus Dumbleodore murmurar algumas palavras desconhecidas (extremente desconhecida, até para os irmãos Granger-Weasley), e agitar a varinha algumas vezes apontando na direção de cada um. Por fim, perceberam um brilho iniciando em seus pés e que começava a tomar conta de seus corpos, era extranho e fazia cócegas.

- Ah, sim, esqueci das cócegas – riu divertido o Diretor – vendo-os segurar o riso. Alice e Lillian, preciso que pensem nos seus novos nomes.

A sensação de cócegas passou, e Albus retornara do topor coceguento tateando o corpo em busca de mudanças significativas, mas nada ocorreu. Apenas a mancha de nascença no antebraço esquerdo, igual à da mãe, sumira – e seu nariz estava extranhamente mais largo, mais Potter digamos assim. Olhou a frente, Lillian olhava tudo com uma curiosidade visível em seu rosto, seus óculos encontravam-se no bolso da saia. James estava incrivelmente igual a ele, sem os olhos verdes, claro. O cabelo quase tão escuro quanto um quadro-negro das salas. Frankie também adquirira cabelos pretos e além dos olhos azuis, enquanto Alice estava loura, com olhos escuros. Os olhos de Malfoy também estavam diferentes, cinzas e apáticos, que combinados com a lourice acentuada, o que o próprio Albus julgara impossível, o deixavam com cara de doente.

Virou-se para Hugo e Rose. Começou a rir. James ao seu lado também não agüentou.

- Posso saber qual a graça – perguntou a prima.

- Nenhuma, madrinha. – respondeu o Potter mais velho tentando, sem sucesso, abafar o riso.

- Sério Rose. Você está exatamente uma cópia da mamãe.

- Afe, Hugo, nem é tanto assim...- Viu seu reflexo no vidro da crstaleira. Ele estava certo, ela praticamente era Hermione, os cabelos escuros combinados com o castanho dos olhos – Ow, meu Merlin.

- É você também não pode falar muita coisa, né? Cabeça de fósforo. – disse Albus rindo.

- Eu sei. – respondeu o garoto com cara de conformado, fazendo destacar os olhos azuis que outrora eram castanhos.

- Já pensaram nos nomes meninas? – Perguntou o Diretor, para Alice e Lillian, tinha que se apressar, Minerva já estava voltando com os outros.

- Mary – Disse Alice - é meu segundo nome.

- Excelente, Senhorita Mary Abbot.

- E você, senhorita Potter?

- Bom, ahn...

Lillian estava confusa, seu segundo nome era Luna, o que era inviável, pois a madrinha também estava na escola e qualquer outro nome soaria torturante aos seus ouvidos. Pensara em um, mas precisaria de permissão. Olhou pra prima num pedido mudo.

Rose entendera as intenções de Lillian assim que seus olhos se encontraram...Seu pai dizia que se fossem irmãs, elas não seriam tão amigas. Ficou triste em pensar nele, saber que iria vê-lo e não poderia abraçá-lo, era torturante. Além disso, teria que abdicar de toda a parte de seu nome que ele escolhera. Mas, pensou, era pra uma boa causa, embora não soubesse o que aconteceria dali em diante.

- Pode usar Lils – disse à prima com um sorriso.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu lillian, e virando para o Diretor disse – Elizabeth. Meu nome aqui será Elizabeth.

- Por que Elizabeth?

- Por que quase ninguém sabe que Lillian deriva de Elizabeth, o que facilita, podem me chamar de Lills sem problema nenhum.

- Muito inteligente Elizabeth. – Disse o diretor.

E menos de cinco segundos depois a futura Diretora Minerva McGonagal entrava na sala seguida de 11 jovens. E assim, fez-se o silêncio.


End file.
